Sileo
by Ariel O
Summary: Harry a disparu. Depuis quinze ans. Hibari Kyoya a seize ans. Il fait apparaitre ses tonfas comme par magie. drabble, futur slash possible. Suivra l'histoire de KHR, monde magique apparaitra après le 10Y.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione contemplait le journal qui reposait dans ses mains. Elle soupira. Cela faisait déjà quinze ans, la gazette ne pouvait-elle pas simplement lâcher l'affaire ?  
Elle lança un coup d'œil vers son époux, qui tenait Rose dans ces bras, les yeux perdus dans la cheminée. Tous les ans, le 2 mai, c'était la même rengaine : les gros titres de la gazette les narguaient et leur servaient à toutes les sauces les nouvelles théories quant à la disparition du survivant et quand celui-ci reviendrait les sauver.  
Elle avait envi de hurler.  
Le monde des sorciers la dégoûtait vraiment.  
Cela faisait maintenant quinze ans que Voldemort était mort, tué de son propre sort, sur le sol de Poudlard. Cela faisait quinze ans qu'Harry Potter avait disparu. Les deux évènements s'étant passés à moins d'un jour d'intervalle.

Aucune "adulte" ne s'en était inquiété.  
Harry a besoin de temps pour faire le point qu'ils disaient. Il reviendra dans quelques jours, il n'y a aucun problème. Connard.  
Personne ne les avait écoutés Ron et elle. Ils n'étaient que des enfants à peine majeurs. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagirait leur meilleur ami. Leur meilleur ami. Eux, le ministère, si, bien sûr.

Harry n'était jamais revenu.

Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir cherché pourtant. Tous leurs amis les y avait aidé. Eux connaissaient Harry. Il savait que pour lui, la famille, c'était tout. Cela avait été son rêve. Teddy était une réalité. Il ne l'aurait jamais abandonné. Ils savaient qu'il n'était pas parti par choix.  
Mais ils ne l'avaient jamais trouvé. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Le ministère les avait obligé à stopper les recherches. Il avait déclaré à la population que le survivant voulait être tranquille pour un temps. Qu'il reviendrait, mais qu'il fallait le laisser seul. Et si pour ça, il devait faire arrêter ses amis alors il le ferait. Connard à la recherche de la réélection. Comment osait-il dire qu'Harry était parti par choix ? La probabilité qu'il se soit faire enlever était pourtant tellement forte.  
Mais Harry était toujours introuvable et ils n'avaient plus le droit de le chercher.  
Jusqu'à il y a huit mois.  
Quand un nouveau mage noir avait pointé le bout de son nez…

Teddy avait seize ans.  
Et si Harry n'était pas mort, alors il ne voulait certainement pas être retrouvé.

* * *

Série de Drabble.

pour tous les lecteurs de mes autres fictions, je suis désolée, j'avoue que je ne pense pas les reprendre : j'ai de 1) perdu les fichiers ( les fics étaient complètes alors j'avoue je suis grave démotivée ) et de 2) elles sont tellement vieilles que je ne me voix pas les réécrire en entier... Ok je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui se passe dans certaine d'entre elle... Alors vraiment... pardon ?


	2. Chapter 2

Le monde des sorciers connaissait l'existence de différentes magies à travers le monde.  
Bien sûr qu'il y avait plusieurs magies, sinon comment les sorciers pourraient-ils savoir que la leur était la meilleure ? Parce qu'à n'en point douté, la magie sorcière était la meilleure.

Après tout, la notion même de la magie était très large : elle pouvait être pouvoir, mais aussi créature. Et les créatures, les sorciers les avaient matées depuis des siècles. Alors ils étaient les meilleurs.  
Les gobelins ? Dépendant d'eux. Les fantômes ? Près à être exorcisé s'ils les faisaient trop chier. Les loups-garous ? Réduis à l'état de moins-que-rien dans la société.  
Mais ça, c'était normal, c'était des créatures sombres. Ils faillaient bien leur montrer qui était au pouvoir.

Quant aux autres puissances magiques, elles étaient dérisoires. Certaine étaient d'ailleurs tellement peut forte que leurs utilisateurs étaient considérés comme moldus dans leur monde. Les liseuses de cartes, une forme moins puissante de voyance, par exemple. Ou les télékinésistes, eux, ils étaient tout simplement risibles.

Et puis, il y avait les autres. Les Wiccans entre autres. Cette communauté était forte mais pas puissante, il avait des branches de spécialisations et c'était tout. Il n'était pas comme les sorciers, eux, ils étaient puissants, ils faisaient tout. Même chose chez les Vaudous, bien que leur domaine de compétence soient beaucoup plus important.  
Cependant, ces deux magies pouvaient trop rapidement devenir sombres. Et les sorciers n'aimaient pas ça. Comment ça leur magie aussi pouvait être sombre ? Ils étaient les plus grands producteurs de magicien noir ?  
Le ministère les avait fait taire. Les sorciers étaient les plus puissants après tout. Et puis de toute façon, c'était faux. C'était bien connu après tout : il y avait cette autre sorte de magie, cette horrible magie, celle qui n'était que magie de la mort. La magie la plus noire que leur monde connaissait.

La magie des flammes. La très redouté 'Dying Will Flame'.

Cette magie était dégoutante.  
Elle ne devrait pas exister.  
Mais tout comme dans la légende où la Mort avait offert aux trois frères ces reliques, il y avait une autre légende, une légende où la mort, une entité supérieure offrait des fragments de ce qui faisait ça magie à des humains. Pour protéger l'équilibre du monde. Pour le faire vivre.

Ce simple fait était dégoutant, comment la mort pourrait faire vivre quoique ce soit ? Cette légende ne méritait pas d'exister, alors le ministère l'avait fait interdire. Cette magie était noire, un point c'est tout : utiliser sa force vitale comme puissance magique était typique de sale rituel sombre. C'était mal, en plus ces utilisateurs avaient créé une communauté entièrement faite pour leur genre... Ils étaient dangereux, ils étaient sombres. Les sorciers les rejetaient.

Parce que c'était de la magie noire.  
Parce que c'était la magie de la mort.  
Hibari Kyoya se complaisait dans son apprentissage.

(Dommage que son professeur soit un imbécile de blond maladroit.)

* * *

J'espère avoir réussie à bien faire comprendre les "niveaux" de magie et comment je lie les deux univers...

Je remercie history et G pour leurs commentaires ! Ainsi que Rin-s666 pour la première mise en favoris : n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses par la suite !

D'ailleurs G, désolé mais les chapitres seront courts. Je préfère écrire de petits formats plus souvent qu'une fois tous les mois... En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu continueras à me dire ce que tu en penses. Surtout que maintenant j'image la scène où Kyoya va rencontrer Teddy et ca me fait bien rire aussi.

Question question, est ce que je dois rajouter de la romance ?


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Dans un énorme manoir, très loin de l'Angleterre, trois personnes partageaient un thé à l'hibiscus dans leur salon.  
Petite scène du quotidien.  
Pourtant, ici, dans cette pièce, avec ses gens, le temps n'était pas aux bavardages frivoles.  
Non, autour d'elles, reniait une ambiance angoissante, à la limite de la panique.  
Il était en retard.

Que se passait-il ? Y avait-il eu un problème ? Pourtant tout avait été en règle. Tout devait bien se passer : ce ne devait être que l'échange des derniers papiers et enfin… Ils ne comprenaient pas.

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Un bruit de soucoupe, reposé trop fort, rompis le silence. Deux regards couleur nuit se tournèrent vers la source du bruit.  
Devant eux, sur un fauteuil en cuir, une jeune femme, proche de l'hystérie, regardait le liquide doré se répandre sur la table. Elle avait renversé son thé. Un petit soupir proche d'un sanglot lui échappa alors. C'était de sa faute si elle ne pouvait pas avoir… Mais, comme si son mari savait à quoi elle pensait, il se précipita aussitôt vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, pour la rassurer et la consoler.

Tout allait bien se passer leur avocat avait dit.

L'homme aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux noirs, qui enlaçant toujours sa femme, se tourna pour regarder la place qu'il occupait quelques instants plus tôt. Dans la précipitation, il avait, à son tour, renversé sa tasse. S'il ne s'en occupait pas rapidement, çà laisserait une tâche sur son magnifique tapis. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa femme pour s'en occuper : pas dans cet état d'esprit, elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence pour se rassurer. Mais il aimait tellement ce tapis…  
Avec espoir, il tourna son regard vers son frère qui le regardait avec amusement. Le salaud devait certainement savoir à quoi il pensait. Si son frère plus âgé n'était pas un cracmol, il jurerait qu'il avait maitrisé l'art de la legimencie… Pour faire bonne mesure, il lança quand même à son frère un regard implorant : sauve mon tapis, pitié semblait-il crier.

Seul un sourire narquois lui répondit. Il retint un sanglot : quoi, il l'aimait beaucoup lui ce tapis, je vous remercie beaucoup ! C'était là où il jouait avec son frère plus jeune, là où il s'était agenouillé pour demander la main de sa merveilleuse femme… Et puis c'était un très très très vieux tapis de famille aussi ! Il avait plus de trois cents ans ! Et il représentait une alouette, le blason de sa famille dans le monde magique. Qu'importe combien ça n'était pas viril, lui, il aimait çà les alouettes, c'était mignon et…  
Un craquement retentit dans la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son frère se tendre avant de reconnaitre leur avocat. S'il n'était aussi subjugué par le petit paquet dans les bras du nouvel arrivant, il aurait certainement reniflé et secoué la tête en grommelant sur les réflexes de mafieux paranoïaques.  
Mais il était bien trop occupé à fixer le paquet.

Tout comme son frère, Fon.

* * *

Bonjouuuur, je vous présente donc ce nouveau chapitre. A peine attendu depuis un mois... Hum... Désolé ? J'avoue ce retard est du à pas mal de flemme mais aussi ( surtout ? ) à mon travail... Je suis passées en horaires de nuit et c'est dure de trouver un rythme...

Bref, j'espère que vous ne comprenez rien à ce chapitre parce que c'est fait pour... Mais ne vous en faite pas, la prochaine fois vous saurez tout : qui est Kyoya ? Ou est Harry ? Pourquoi a t-il disparu ? Cependant je vous propose un petit défi : donnez moi votre théorie !


	4. Chapitre 3 partie 2

Devant la vision qui l'accueilli, il ne pu que perdre son souffre : face à lui sa femme tenait un magnifique petit poupon. Le leur. Elle était si rayonnante. C'était beau, vraiment beau. Une petite larme lui échappa lorsqu'il réalisa que, maintenant, il se lèverait pour revivre cet instant tous les jours. C'était son fils. Son héritier, son enfant à élever, à faire devenir un homme. C'était sa famille.

Il se rapprocha de sa femme pour admirer le bébé logé dans ses bras, l'avocat ayant fait un pas en arrière pour contempler la scène avec un sourire. Sa tendre épouse leva son visage baigné de larme, mais souriant vers lui. Il le lui rendit avant de plonger son regard vers le visage de son fils. Pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, il perdit son souffle.

Il pourrait se perdre dans ces magnifiques yeux émeraude.

Il prit une lourde respiration : il se sentait scruté par ses yeux, comme si l'enfant le jugeait. Voulait voir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, s'il était, ou non une menace. Il ne détourna jamais son regard. Il ne su combien de temps cet échange dura. Mais la prochaine chose qu'il s'avait, c'était que l'enfant s'était mis à babiller comme satisfait de ce qu'il avait cru trouver au fond de son âme.

Près de son oreille, à sa gauche, le rire de son frère retenti amusé par l'échange entre le père et le fils. Aussitôt, les yeux du bambin se posèrent sur lui et tout le monde dans la pièce retient son souffle à l'aura dégagé par l'enfant. Il était puissant. Vraiment très puissant. Et surtout bien conscience des dangers autour de lui-même à un si jeune âge… Il regarda sa femme et vit le même doute dans ces yeux : qu'avait bien pu vivre le bébé d'à peine deux mois pour avoir un instinct aussi aiguisé que celui-là ?

L'avocat se rafraichi la gorge.

Il tendu au couple un dossier assez épais et une toute petite fiole de potion.

Fon attrapa le dossier et se mit à lire. Il aurait pu être énervé par la réaction de son frère : il était assez grand pour savoir lire des documents et voir s'il y avait des failles qu'on pourrait utiliser contre lui, je vous remercie beaucoup, mais il était bien plus préoccupé par le deuxième objet que l'avocat leur tendait. Cette potion qui allait changer son existence. Il relança un coup d'œil à l'enfant. Celui-ci le regardait de nouveau, le défiant de faire un geste et de changer sa vie. Il sourit. L'enfant apprendrait bien assez tôt que sa famille ne renonçait jamais devant une difficulté ou un défi.

Il attrapa le poignard en argent que sa douce lui offrait et s'entailla la main pour laisser tomber sept goûtes de sangs dans la petite bouteille. Sa femme fit de même. Il ne restait que le plus dur à faire maintenant. Faire boire la mixture au bébé.

Etonnement, la chose fut plutôt aisée. L'enfant les toisa, renifla la potion et planta son regard dans le sien avant d'avaler aussi vite que possible le liquide qui coulait dans sa bouche. Aussitôt, son apparence se mit à changer : ses petites touffes de cheveux qui, avant, partaient dans tous les sens devinrent beaucoup plus lises et discipliner. Son visage se transforma pour devenir un mélange parfait entre celui de sa femme et celui du bébé : un petit nez retroussé dans une grimace, des oreilles plus rondes et une forme de lèvre identique à celle de sa mère. Tristement, les magnifiques émeraudes se transformèrent en deux yeux couleurs tempêtes, d'un gris similaire aux siens. Pendant quelques secondes, il regretta la disparition de la couleur qui l'avait séduit au premier regard. Puis il vit ses yeux dans l'enfant et il en retomba amoureux. C'était son fils.

Sa femme sourit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et le regarda pour confirmation. Il acquiesça complètement absorbé dans ses pensées.

« Hibari, Kyoya Hibari. Nous l'appellerons Kyoya. »

Le rire joyeux du nouvellement nommé Kyoya retenti dans la pièce, faisant, de nouveau, sourire les adultes présents. La tache de thé déjà oubliée depuis longtemps.

Seize ans plus tard, lorsque l'enfant serait devenu un adolescent, elle sera fidèlement toujours là.

Ce sera bien la seule chose d'ailleurs.

* * *

Dans Reborn! Colore , il est révélé que Hibari vit dans un immense manoir ! Takeshi dit qu'il y a des rumeurs a propos des parents de Hibari comme quoi ils seraient issus de familles « noble ». Genre, famille avec des histoires célèbre, par exemple comme les descendants des seigneurs de la guerre. Takeshi admet aussi qu'il ne sait pas si les rumeurs sont vraies.

Du coup, j'utilise ces informations pour installer les bases de la fic : une famille noble et ancienne dont on ne peut pas confirmer de sa véracité ? Ça sent carrément la famille magique ! Du coup, bim, les hibari, famille noble et magique, descendant du seigneur de guerre ( daimyos ) qui possédait les terres de Namimori au XVIe siècle, avant la période de Tokugawa.

Parce que oui j'aime donner du background à mes histoires parce que je déteste quand ca n'a pas de sens et que ca part dans tous les sens...

Chapitre qui s'est fait attendre, vous m'en voyez désolé. Je vais essayé de publier plus régulièrement mais je ne promet rien : ma situation familiale, ma santé et surtout mes études ne sont pas au beau-fixe et je les fais primer avant l'écriture... Je ne pense pas qu'on peut m'en vouloir pour ca ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Autour de lui, tout le monde murmurait.  
Kyoya serra les dents essayant dans faire fit.  
Il avait eu toute une vie pour s'habituer aux désagréables commentaires qui semblaient toujours le suivre partout où il allait. Il pouvait les méconnaitre. Son père lui avait appris comment ignorer les critiques et les utiliser en sa faveur, subtilement, sans que votre vis-à-vis sans rende compte.  
Il pouvait le faire. Il devait être fort. Pour ces parents. Pour sa famille.  
… Pour sa famille brisée dont il ne restait plus que son oncle. Son oncle, qui, pour sa sécurité, devait rester aussi loin de lui que possible. Parce que c'était trop dangereux. Et il était encore beaucoup trop jeune.

Du haut de ses quatre ans, Hibari Kyoya, anciennement connu comme Harry Potter, vainqueur de Voldemort, ne pouvait rien faire. Encore une fois.  
Il était vraiment un garçon impuissant. Pathétique. Encore une fois.  
Il avait fait tuer ses parents. Encore une fois.  
Il serra les dents, étouffant les bruits à ses oreilles. Il ne voulait pas entendre leur méchanceté : « Regardez, c'est l'orphelin, celui qui a perdu ces parents ! ». « J'ai entendu dire que c'était un assassinat… Tellement effrayant ! ». « Encore un enfant qui va être perdu dans le système ». « Où vit-il ? Quoi !? Il vit toujours dans la maison où ses parents sont… Mais qui s'occupe de lui ! ».

Bon dieu. Il avait vingt et un an, bientôt vingt-deux, il pouvait prendre soin de lui ! Si seulement il savait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire seul !  
Il avait besoin de devenir plus fort. Il devait se surpasser, pour ne plus jamais voir quelqu'un qu'il aimait mourir ! Merde ! Il s'était pourtant déjà fait cette promesse en débutant sa « nouvelle vie »… Pourtant… Il était encore là, seul, avec le poids des morts sur sa conscience.

Il avait quatre ans. Il avait vingt et un ans. Il était un enfant. Il était un jeune adulte. Il n'avait personne. Il ne pouvait compter sur personne. Il était seul. Il ne voulait pas mettre Ron, Hermionne, Luna, Neville, Teddy et tous les autres en danger. Il leurs en avait assez demandé. Il ne pouvait pas leur imposer de s'occuper de se jeune lui. En plus, il avait des responsabilités envers son clan maintenant : il avait promis à son père avant que ce dernier…  
Il déglutit. Tant bien même, il pouvait demander de l'aide à ses amis, il ne voulait pas. Il avait pris sa décision : il ne compterait plus jamais sur l'aide de quelqu'un. Il serait sa propre personne : on ne lui dirait plus jamais ce qu'il faut faire. Plus jamais. Il allait devenir fort, suffisamment fort pour pouvoir protéger ce qui était le sien.

Cette ville était la sienne, celle de son clan. Les moldus ne le savait peut-être pas, mais il était propriétaire de ses terres. Il était leur seigneur et eux étaient ses vassaux. Il les protégerait, au péril de sa vie s'il le fallait.  
Cependant… Il ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois : plus tu étais accessible et plus les gens voulaient te connaître. Puis ils finissaient par devenir amis… Et subissaient ses échecs.

Il n'aurait pas d'amis. Il serait un protecteur lointain et intouchable. On craindrait de prononcer son nom, le règne de la paix par la peur. Il n'aurait plus besoin de personne pour se tenir sur ces deux pieds. Il pouvait le faire. Il n'était plus Harry, petit enfant qui recherchait l'amour d'une famille et d'amis. Il était Hibari Kyoya, un enfant beaucoup trop intelligent qui avait déjà trop vu et qui refusait de faire les mêmes erreurs deux fois. À partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne serait plus que le fils d'un seigneur de la très vieille et noble famille Hibari, un sang-pur par adoption magique. Harry Potter était mort.

Il allait construire la paix de ses propres mains.  
Il prendrait possession de cette ville.  
Il y construirait son rêve.

Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en poussant un léger grognement à l'ombre qui apparut devant ses yeux…  
Tant qu'il y était, s'il devait reconstruire la ville à ses normes, il en profiterait pour modifier certaines choses.

Franchement, qui avait osé imposer un bob jaune aux uniformes des maternels ?  
Il avait suffisamment supporté les chapeaux pointus en étant sorcier pour savoir que ça devrait être interdit.  
Il devait faire quelque chose pour changer ça. Et vite.

Kyoya releva ses yeux déterminés, il allait protéger la ville.  
Mais avant ça, il allait devoir prendre le contrôle de cette école pour lui imposer quelques normes.

Parce que vraiment, qui pouvait avoir l'air menaçait coiffé d'une chose pareille ?

* * *

Wahou, on est déjà lundi. Je suis une véritable touriste : j'ai oublié de poster mon propre chapitre hier... La loose.

Il reste trois chapitres avant de commencer les tomes de Reborn. Ainsi, si vous avez des demandes particulières sur l'enfance de kyoya, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

Les parents de Kyoya auront une importance dans la deuxième partie de la fic... ;)


	6. Chapitre 5

Il ferma les yeux, les souvenirs brûlant sous ses paupières.

Respirer. C'était si compliqué. Sa respiration manquait : il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il ne devrait pas avoir l'impression d'étouffer. Il se l'était juré : il allait être fort. Il ne pleurerait plus. Il devait...

... Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que l'oxygène était aussi important. Il n'avait jamais eu à réaliser à quel point il était vital. Du moins avant cet instant ...

Respirer. Il ne fallait plus attendre, il se l'était promis. Il ne fallait plus, c'était sa promesse, envers lui même, envers ses parents ... Envers ceux qui n'étaient plus. Respirer. Ils méritaient de vivre. Ils ne devaient plus jamais avoir à vivre avec son poids sur leurs épaules. Respirer. C'était si dur.

Respirer. Tu n'es pas seul Harry. Respirer. Tu es seul Kyoya. Respirer. Tu te l'es promis. Plus jamais. Respirer. Il était si seul. Respirer. Fais un vœu Harry ! Respirer. Fais un vœu Kyoya !

Personne ne vient défoncer la porte.

Pourquoi quelqu'un serait-il venu ? Personne ne venait plus dans la triste propriété Hibari. Cette maison, maintenant seule témoin d'une nouvelle tache sur le tapis du salon. Une tache marron passé, précédemment rouge carmin ... Il était seul. La solitude le tuait. Petit à petit. Il était seul, encore une fois. Kyoya aurait préféré ne jamais ressentir cette douleur à nouveau. Il l'avait assez de subi en étant Harry pendentif les onze premières années de sa vie.

Il était seul. Seul dans sa maison, seul à l'école, seul dans sa vie. Il n'avait rien. Rien qu'un territoire. Mais c'était le sien. Et il fallait que ça suffise. Parce que si ça ne suffisant pas - ça ne suffisait pas ! - alors il allait être malheureux toute sa vie. Et ses parents ne s'étaient pas sacrifiés quand il était un bébé pour qu'il passe sa vie à se morfondre ! Il n'était pas comme ça. La vie était précieuse. Alors il devait la respecter. Respirer.

Il allait bien. Il n'était pas seul. Ses proches étaient la : quelque part près de lui, à le regarder. Il n'était pas seul. Il ne peut juste pas les voir. Il allait bien. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait des gens. Des gens qui tenaient à coté de lui. Des gens invisibles à ses propres yeux mais pas à son cœur.

Hibari Kyoya reprit le contrôle de sa respiration. Il n'était pas seul, il ne pouvait juste pas les voir. Cette explication était suffisante. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas de meilleur. Et plus on se répétait quelque chose et plus on commençait à y croire. Il n'était pas seul. Il ne devait pas en douter.

C'était suffisant.

Il attrapa ses tonfas, son sac et partit vers l'école.

C'était suffisant.

Sous son souffle, il se promis de ne plus jamais regarder le tapis. Il ne se perdrait plus dans l'histoire qu'il racontait.

Il n'était pas seul.

Il ne pouvait juste pas les voir.

C'était suffisant.

 _C'était suffisant._

* * *

Cette histoire est maintenant marquée comme discontinue. De un, parce que j'ai énormément de problème et peu de temps pour écrire. Et de deux, parce qu'il y a très peu de lecteurs. Du coup, si les choses restent comme elles sont, je mettrais cette fic à l'adoption et je l'abandonnerais désolé... Surtout pour toi, History, qui suit cette fic depuis le début et qui me laisse un petit commentaire à chaque chapitre ! Du coup, j'en profite pour te remercier : MERCI !

Sur un point tout à fait différent : oui hibari est fort, oui harry est fort. Mais tout le monde à une réaction à la solitude, surtout quelqu'un qui la connaît déjà et qui doit la revivre après avoir appris a sans passer. Je ne veux pas que mon caractère d'Hibari soit juste une puissance sans sentiment. Du coup, je ferais certainement d'autres chapitres comme ça si je continue : Kyoya peut très bien le cacher derrière ses 'hum' et ses 'je vais te mordre à mort' mais comme c'est une narration omnisciente, je peux vous offrir ces pensées les plus profondes. ku ku ku ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Hibari Kyoya, cheveux noir, yeux gris, 1m24, 8 ans.  
Tout le monde dans l'école avait peur de prononcer son nom de peur de le voir apparaitre comme invoqué.  
L'ironie de la situation n'échappait absolument pas à Harry maintenant Kyoya. Si on lui avait dit un jour que son nom serait entouré d'un tabou il n'y aurait certainement pas cru. Mais la question n'était pas là. Non, la question était plutôt de savoir comment, Hibari Kyoya, cheveux noir, yeux gris, 1m24, 8 ans, avait fini dans cette situation.  
Et quelle situation.  
Devant lui se trouvait un mignon petit enfant en train de pleurer. Un trop mignon petit enfant, aux yeux de miel qui le regardait avec un peu trop d'espoir comme si lui, Kyoya Hibari, allait solutionner tous ces problèmes. Le préfet sera les dents, son œil tremblant. Cette situation n'allait pas bien se terminer. L'enfant, qui commençait à fatiguer, pleura de plus belle, recréant en direct le cercle vicieux entre fatigue et pleure. Tous les instincts de Kyoya étaient en ébullition. Cette… Petite créature… Aux yeux ambres et aux cheveux caramel était entrain de détruite absolument toutes ses barrières. Deux petits bras se levèrent vers lui dans le geste universel de « porte moi ». C'était absolument hors de question, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à… Il fit l'erreur de plonger son regard dans les yeux tout enflé de la petite créature.

De magnifiques yeux ambre cerclés de rouge.  
Son cœur se déchira et la culpabilité l'envahi.

L'image d'un autre petit garçon, qui aurait probablement le même âge se superposa à celui en face de lui.  
Petit garçon. Petit Teddy.  
Petit filleul. Une petite vie qu'il ne verrait pas grandir. Son plus grand regret.  
À quoi ressemblait-il ? Comment était-il ? Lui… Lui avait-on parlé de son parrain ? De lui ? Savait-il des choses sur ces parents ? Andromeda était-elle toujours en vie ? Vivait-il avec elle ? Était-il heureux ?  
Il ne l'avait connu que peu de temps, mais Teddy avait été sa motivation pour rester en vie. Il était sa famille. Il aurait pu être sa famille.

Il se reconcentra sur l'enfant qui pleurait toujours devant lui. C'était une torture. Un part de lui voulait le prendre dans ces bras et le serrer aussi fort que possible en espérant faire cesser ces pleurs. Une autre partie de lui voulait l'envoyer aussi loin que possible et ne plus jamais devoir le recroiser. Doucement, sans s'en rendre compte, il tendu la main vers l'enfant et effleura sa joue. Comme si le toucher était magique, l'enfant se clama immédiatement et le regarda en reniflant.

Kyoya eut un pincement au cœur.  
Il ne pouvait pas être ce que cet enfant attendait. Il héla un passant, lui refourguant avec empressement l'enfant avant de partir. Il ne se retourna pas quand on appela après lui. Il n'en avait pas besoin : il savait, sans même avoir besoin de regarder que l'enfant le suivait du regard, attendant un geste de sa part. Il ne se retourna pas.  
Il aura besoin de s'affranchir de cette faiblesse. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ces moyens devant chaque personne qui lui rappelait son mignon petit filleul. Ils n'étaient pas Teddy. Teddy était son petit loup. Sa petite boule de poil. C'était un petit carnivore qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se faire les crocs. Il aurait dû le protéger. Son Teddy était son petit carnivore tous les autres n'était que de pale copie. C'était… Des herbivores.

Au loin, des sanglots se firent entendre.  
Une nouvelle fois, son cœur manqua un battement.  
Il prit alors une décision, qu'importe si ce petit herbivore n'était pas Teddy.  
Il ferait en sorte qu'il survivre. Qu'il devienne fort.  
Il allait lui apprendre à survivre.

Dommage que la seule façon d'enseigner de Kyoya était de taper jusqu'à ce qu'on se relève pour donner un coup.  
Il sourit. L'enfant allait devenir fort.  
Il allait s'en assurer.

* * *

J'ai été vraiment surprise de voir le nombre de commentaire que vous avez posté sur mon dernier chapitre alors que le chapitre précédent n'avait fait que 12 vus. Du coup j'ai trouvé ca bizarre et je suis allée chercher une explication : le jour ou j'ai posté, il y a eu une erreur qui n'a pas rendu le chapitre visible pour le public. Tu m'étonnes que je n'avais pas de retour !

Du coup je suis contente de voir que la fic n'était pas le problème ! Je vous remercie pour tous vos encouragement ! Bien que ce n'était pas un appel au review je suis super contente de tous vos retours ! N'hésitez pas a continuer ! ;)

Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que je vais faire avec cette fic mais pour l'instant il me reste des chapitres deja écris donc t'en que j'ai du monde qui les lis je vais continuer à les poster - écrire en parallèle quand j'ai le temps ?

tenshihouou ta remarque était très intéressante : je pensais faire des pov extérieur une fois l'histoire bien installé. pour l'instant je me focalise sur la transition entre harry et kyoya. Mais ne t'inquiete pas, si je poursuis je pensais faire des chapitres spéciaux la dessus... :)


End file.
